


夏溺（四）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（四）

　　“嗡——嗡——”  
　　清晨，三十岁的夏勉被手机震动吵醒。  
　　他的头疼得像是要裂开了。勉强睁开眼，视线模糊不清，还蒙着一层充血的红色。  
　　他伸手抓住手机，看也不看就接起来，听到了对面穿透听筒的吼叫：“夏勉，你在听吗？”  
　　是他的堂哥。  
　　“你什么时候回来的？”堂哥连珠炮似的问，“你什么时候决定要回来的，怎么也不跟我说一声！你回来多久了，你现在在许老师家吗？你行李呢，你在国内找房子了没有？你……你简直要气死我，你这臭小子，八年不回国，好不容易回来了，居然连说都不跟我说一声？”  
　　夏勉将手机拿远一点，敷衍地答道：“刚回来，还没超过二十四小时。房子找好了，行李也安顿好了，打算晚上再给你打电话，现在还在倒时差。先挂了。”  
　　他的语气还算不错，眉头却紧紧皱了起来。  
　　是谁走漏了他回国的消息？  
　　他不想这么快就让堂哥知道他回来的消息，因为他还不想去面对父亲。  
　　“不准挂！”堂哥凶狠地说，“不准挂，你听着，既然回国工作，就一定要多跟我走动。你是要不答应，我就去你公司里闹，我跟你说，我真的做得出来……”  
　　夏勉的堂哥大他五岁，目前正在医院工作，有妻有女，每天忙得连轴转。  
　　“别开玩笑。”夏勉沉下声，“你医院不忙吗？安心工作，别操心我的事。”  
　　“放屁！”堂哥差点破音，脏话也憋不住了，“我怎么能不操心？你是我弟，不管亲的堂的，都是我弟弟！你为什么就是不愿意多跟亲人联系？你一出国就是八年，八年，人生有几个八年……”  
　　听到他念叨“八年”，夏勉的太阳穴开始一抽一抽地疼。他果断挂断，关机，再用力摔开手机。  
　　八年……他花八年才改变自己，为什么总有人要提醒他当初是个连家都不敢回的孩子？  
　　  
　　又浅浅地睡了大约两三个小时，夏勉听到了“笃笃”的敲门声。他强逼自己转醒，按住疼到爆炸的太阳穴，摸到了满头冷汗。  
　　来的是谁？  
　　恍惚间，夏勉仿佛穿透房门看到了李笠。  
　　长梦还没有醒。  
　　那一年从溪边回来后，他在房间为李笠留了门。  
　　他等了将近一个小时，才听到李笠停停顿顿的上楼声。这一路他数次停下，还往回走了几步，好像夏勉要他攀的不是三楼，而是步步见血的刀山。  
　　过了一会，他听见李笠笃笃地敲：“少、少爷……我能进来吗？”  
　　“少爷”二字听得夏勉一阵不适。他皱了皱眉，对门外说：“进来，把门反锁。”  
　　得到了许可，李笠推开门，低垂着脑袋走进来。他把汗湿的白T恤换成了一身黑T恤和卡其色的休闲中裤。但他太瘦了，气色又不好，并不适合穿卡其色。裤子的款式又松垮，看着比之前穿白T恤时更加土气了。  
　　上身的黑T倒还好。但是胸口印着一个夏勉没见过的商品logo，估计是李笠兼职时发的工作服，或是参加促销活动时领的赠品。  
　　“为什么叫我少爷？”  
　　夏勉的口气并不温和。他是故意的，因为李笠上楼慢了，他有点不满。  
　　李笠神情茫然，三分惊吓七分无辜，像罚站一样杵在原地。  
　　很多年后夏勉才知道，李笠从小被姑姑拉扯大。有一年他姑姑在一家有钱人家里做家政，他被姑姑带过去蹭饭，看到姑姑一直弯腰对那家的小男孩喊“少爷”，对着男孩的父母喊“先生太太”，从此就认定住别墅的有钱人都爱听别人喊他先生、太太，还有少爷。  
　　“那我该怎么称呼您呢？”李笠问。  
　　“叫名字，全名。”夏勉说。  
　　“嗯……”李笠有些叫不出口。他深呼吸，低低地喊一遍，“夏勉。”  
　　他叫得太乖了，略带鼻音，果真和认主的流浪狗没什么两样。  
　　夏勉招手，他的狗狗就向他走过来。他仿照色情电影里演的那样，将李笠按倒在床上，抵着他的背将他脱了个精光，自己则只将裤子褪到膝盖处，从后面进入，和他做了第一次。  
　　两人的第一次堪称忙乱。李笠全程绷得死紧，将脸埋在被子里，不肯抬头也不肯吭声。夏勉是靠着信息素才勉强硬起来的，李笠不给他反应，他做得就有些吃力。  
　　可当性器完全进入李笠的体内后，他突然情欲高涨，感受到一股强烈的被人包容、被人接纳的快感。  
　　漂泊十多年的他，一直在寻找可以让他扎根的地方。他很想很想，拥有一个完全属于他的人。  
　　  
　　“笃笃——”  
　　“小勉，你在吗？”  
　　夏勉神思恍惚，艰难地从回忆里挣脱出来，冷汗从骨子里渗到表皮，带来一阵不属于夏天的寒冷。  
　　“我在。”他沙哑地说。  
　　门推开，来的人是许莘。  
　　“小勉，刚刚你堂哥给我来了电话，他说下午给你打了十来个电话，你一直关机，他怕你出什么事，就让我来问问，你要是不忙的话，就给他回一个吧。”  
　　夏勉拿母亲没脾气：“是您跟他说的？”  
　　“是我说的。”许莘叹息道，“你要怪就怪我吧。你爸爸那边我很多年没联系了，也说不上他什么，我问你关于他的事，你也不愿意说。但你堂哥我了解，你不在国内的时候，他经常拎礼物来看我，让我劝你多跟你爸爸那边联系，他现在年纪也大了，好多事情也后悔了……”  
　　夏勉皱眉，头疼的状况愈演愈烈，令全身都跟着难受起来。  
　　许莘心疼他，赶忙住嘴不说了：“怎么搞成这样？我看你脸都发白了……唉，我不打扰你，你再多休息会，你堂哥那边我和他说。”  
　　夏勉深呼吸，摇摇头：“没事。现在几点了？”  
　　“还早，你睡。”许莘哄他，“再睡两个小时，刚好起来吃晚饭。”  
　　“那你的学生呢？”夏勉问，“今晚又和他们一起吃饭？”  
　　许莘以为他不高兴，就说：“都在，现在在葡萄架底下画画。我打发他们去市区里吃晚饭就行了。你要是嫌吵，我就给他们在那边订酒店，让他们在外边玩个一两天再回来。”  
　　“不必要。”夏勉拐弯抹角地问到了自己想要的，知道那人还在，甚至就在一楼熟悉的葡萄架下，心中莫名安定不少。  
　　“我们在楼上吃就好，我下厨。”他说。  
　　“哪能啊？”许莘笑，“你好好躺着，先把时差倒回来再说。行了，我下去和他们商量。”  
　　夏勉拦住她：“真的不用，家里人多也热闹。我跟您一块下去，躺久了身上不舒服。”  
　　“好，好。”许莘看他精神慢慢恢复起来，高兴地应道，“我先下去让阿姨给你榨果汁。”  
　　夏勉点头。  
　　许莘开开心心地下楼，夏勉则在浴室洗漱、刮胡，穿戴好一身行头。  
　　镜子中，他的眼底有久梦不醒的红血丝。  
　　其实他很少做梦。  
　　从他拿到留学资格开始，就很少做梦了。他整天忙于学习，忙于融入异国他乡的陌生环境。忙着和导师打交道，忙着和新朋友搞好关系……  
　　他怎么有时间做梦？  
　　毕业后，他成了IT新人，要忙的事就更多了。  
　　他每晚沾枕就睡，迅速进入深度睡眠，好像做梦也会扣工资一样。八年时间看似长，其实属于他自己的时间却少之又少。他拼了命地工作，拼了命地加班通宵，拼了命地往公司高层爬，就为了证明自己当初的选择没有错。  
　　两年前，他从技术转到管理，工作轻松不少，工资水平也足以傲视同龄人。上司对他说，他有机会回国了。  
　　霎时间，有如山洪爆发一般，压抑八年的梦境席卷而上，日复一日地吞噬夏勉。  
　　他反反复复地梦到葡萄架、露台、杂物间，梦到小溪、画架，还有颜料……  
　　它们总是杂乱无章地回闪，没有固定的顺序，也没有按照时间脉络一个个地来。夏勉夜里平均惊醒三次，不到一个月就被这无穷无尽的梦魇折磨到神经衰弱。他去看了心理医生，也吃了安眠药和镇静类的药物，都没有起到太多作用。  
　　最后，他的心理医生建议他回国。  
　　“你该回家了。”心理医生说，“你整整八年都在逃避内心的需求。我不得不说，人是情感动物，情感上的需求不应该被忽视，而是应该被满足。每次诊疗你都说得很详细，但我总觉得少了最后一块拼图，这可能是某样物品，也可能是某件事、某个人，你不愿意透露，我就只能建议你回国了。”  
　　这是夏勉最后一次看心理医生。很快，他向公司递交了调回国内工作的申请。  
　　他瞒着堂哥和父亲，只通知了母亲一个人。  
　　他将行李寄去了新买的公寓，拜托助理打理，自己则直接飞到了母亲位于郊外的别墅。  
　　他想念这里吗？  
　　夏勉扭开头，像是不承认镜子中倒映的是他自己。  
　　  
　　  
　　初夏，市区阳光毒辣，郊外虽然清凉少许，但依旧热气蒸腾。夏勉走下一楼，发现室内没开空调，通往葡萄小院的玻璃门大开，传来学生们的笑声。  
　　“学长，你这基本功也太扎实了！”  
　　室外的光打进来，夏勉看到年轻学生都围着李笠的画夸赞他。  
　　“不算基本功，只是熟能生巧。我以前画过上千张葡萄，现在闭着眼睛都能画出来。”李笠回答道。  
　　“同一个题材画上千遍！这怎么不是基本功了？”  
　　正说着，夏勉走过玻璃门，脚步声惊扰了众人。  
　　“夏学长！”学生们向他问好，“下午好啊，学长刚起来吗？”  
　　夏勉嗓子干哑，不愿说话，就无言地冲他们点点头。  
　　一位学生热情地把李笠的画指给夏勉看：“学长你看，这葡萄画得太好了，看得直我流口水。架子上的葡萄我们可以摘来吃吗？许老师说只是看着好看，吃起来酸得倒牙，李笠学长也说酸得要命，可我还是想尝尝……”  
　　夏勉垂眼，没有看画，而是看向坐在画架前的李笠。  
　　他穿着黑色的短袖T恤，圆领，纯色，没有花里胡哨的商标或logo。外头围着一条绘画用的卡其色围裙，对夏勉微笑道：“夏先生，您休息得还好吧？”  
　　现在的李笠，已经撑得起卡其色了。  
　　夏装的短袖T恤遮不住脖子，李笠的颈部就暴露在空气中。夏勉望着他，目光在接触到某处后突然死死定住。  
　　那是什么？  
　　在李笠颈部右侧靠后的位置上，有一块狰狞的疤痕。这道疤有些年头了，色泽暗沉，长好的地方发白发皱，像是用刀划烂的，也像是被人用指甲扣坏的。  
　　那是Omega腺体的位置，是体表信息素的主要来源。  
　　也是夏勉标记过的，李笠曾属于他的证明。


End file.
